


[08·警蜂]如何当个年轻机？（拆卸）

by WilliaminaZ



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliaminaZ/pseuds/WilliaminaZ
Summary: ※简介：佛系青年的七情六欲（？）飙车不成反被飙（？？）





	[08·警蜂]如何当个年轻机？（拆卸）

**Author's Note:**

> ※警告：半强迫拆卸

记忆模块还在循环播放刺激的电影情节，每条线路都叫嚣着想要冲破基地的破铜烂铁，到公路上来场真正的赛跑。事实上大黄蜂正准备这么做，留守地球的日子里他最爱这两样东西：周末晚八点的热血赛车电影，夜里繁华街道上闪成一线的灯光。

唯一美中不足的就是缺个伴儿。大黄蜂停下脚步。一个人孤独的飙车没有任何意思，可现在是午夜，萨莉早就睡了，他不知道上哪找那辆神秘的蓝色跑车，擎天柱严格执行他在军校的那套作息，救护车拒绝任何速度类活动，隔板又大又笨重哪里跟得上他……

对了，还有警车！那辆摩托车虽然性情古怪但也是个有力的对手。

大黄蜂兴冲冲地从外部爬上基地屋顶，一块露出葱绿树叶的天窗下就是警车的房间。他顺着树干落到屋里——随性自然的忍者从不开灯——把光学镜的光圈调到最大才看清了黑暗的室内。

充电床是空的，墙上的电子屏关闭着（也许从未开启过）……大黄蜂瞪大光学镜把屋子看了个遍也没有找到警车。

“啊哦！”背后突如其来的攻击让他摔倒在地，偷袭者顺势反折起他的手臂把他牢牢擒住。一系列动作干脆熟练，大黄蜂甚至没听到轴承转动的声音。

“嘿警车，是我！”他小幅度地挣扎几下，发现以自己的三脚猫功夫根本无法挣脱钳制后便放弃了抵抗，“我是大黄蜂，你快要把我的手拧下来了！”

警车松开手，他立刻气呼呼地跳了起来，但他记起自己来这里不是为了打架的。

“我就知道你还醒着，一起出去兜风吗？”

“不。”警车走回树下盘膝而坐，看样子并不想将对话继续下去。

“不？”他跳到警车面前凑近他的面甲，“为什么要把大好的夜晚浪费在基地里？夜色尚早，咱们一起去享受绚丽灯光，拥抱繁华都市吧！”

“擎天柱规定了宵禁，记得吗？”警车的声音似乎比以往干涩，大黄蜂不敢确定是不是自己的音频接收器出现了粒子断流。也许是警车的发声器需要上油了，他猜想。

“你知道大哥只是说说而已，他从来不会真的惩罚谁。来吧忍者老兄，咱们就从天窗溜出去，没人会发现的！”

警车深深地置气，换气扇转动的声音在黑暗的房间里格外响亮，就连他语气中的一点焦躁也显得清晰极了：“日出而作，日落而息。夜晚需要养精蓄锐，不该用来剧烈运动……”

“Blablabla……什么时候你的口气跟救护车一样了！”大黄蜂丝毫没在意警车的语气变化，线路中的兴奋感让他只想着说服对方一起飙车，“我们闲了一周，再不出门你的轮胎就要胖死了，哦你瞧，他们已经开始长胖了！”

“……”警车压下逃离这个吵人的小子的冲动，他继续以中等速率置换气体，关闭机温和循环液超标的警示窗口。强行进入冥想状态不难，在修行电子忍术的几万年里这件事他一直处理得很妥当，只是眼下他无法忽略大黄蜂直勾勾的视线。

大黄蜂盯着警车平和的面甲，逻辑模块努力演算着下一步行动，然而两秒后他便失望地想起自己最不擅长逻辑推算。但也许自己仍有机会？因为警车并没气急败坏地跳窗离开或者对他使用武力威胁。大黄蜂回想起与警车的每次争执——忍者总是妥协让步的那个。

所以小黄车自信地认为只要拿出每次无理取闹的执着，警车就会长叹一口气然后“满脸写着高兴”地和他出去。

“你活得就像个生锈的老机子，像救护车一样……哦别把这话告诉他，不过你知道我的意思！”大黄蜂学着擎天柱的样子抱起胳臂，他认为这样能使自己的话更有分量。

“那么你觉得，”警车调试着音频校准器好让声音不再干燥，但语调中仍有不寻常的晦暗，“我该怎么做才不像个老机子？”

大黄蜂神采奕奕地手舞足蹈，光镜兴奋地发亮——他把警车的话认定为成功的前兆：“当然是冲破束缚，把握当下，尝试新鲜的东西，做刺激快乐的事！这才是年轻机该……”

警车的散热风扇突然发出巨大的轰响，在大黄蜂来得及做出行动预估前后脑便重重地磕在地上。

“警车？你还好吗？你的机体好烫……”糟糕！武力威胁！小个子推着压在身上纹丝不动的忍者，知道自己彻底没法说服对方了。

“我很好。”警车拨开推着他胸甲的手，直接单手扣住按在大黄蜂头顶。小家伙流露出慌张的情绪，机动引擎加大转速试图挣脱，这正是他想看到的。

“你要干什么！放开我！”大黄蜂调动全身的齿轮扭动着，双腿胡乱蹬踹，但大部分都踢了个空。警车比他强壮、敏捷，也比他聪明，在这样近的距离被压制，他挣扎得就像一只被拔去翅膀的飞虫。

警车轻而易举地突破“防御”，将自己挤进大黄蜂双腿之间，胸甲抵住对方的，更进一步限制了大黄蜂的挣扎空间。另一只空着的手抚摸小个子的腰部，那些细小的齿轮敏感得要命，稍加触碰大黄蜂便会发出惊叫。

当他意图明显地摸到对方的后挡板时大黄蜂彻底陷入恐慌。他虽然是个处机但他很清楚什么是拆卸。在军营时兵蛋子们的黄色笑话让他既好奇又害怕，他也期待过自己的第一次会在何时何地和谁……但绝对不该是现在的状况！

“对不起对不起打扰到你休息我道歉！放我走吧，别伤害我！”他伸长脖子大声喊道，事情完全失控了，他本来只想出去飙车的！

“嘘……我不会伤害你。”忍者淡然的语气和他的所作所为形成巨大的反差，他手法娴熟地寻找大黄蜂身上的敏感区块，不时释放出电流减轻小家伙的紧张感，“其实，你说动我了。作为一个年轻机，我应该把握当下……”

他按住一个暗格，大黄蜂的后挡板应声打开。

“尝试新鲜……”

抚摸着崭新的阻尼叶片，他满意地感受到大黄蜂已经分泌出润滑液。

“寻求刺激！”

警车的手指一冲到底。

大黄蜂弓起身体，异物刺入身体的感觉很难受，疼痛占据了感受器的绝大部分。他望着警车阴晴不定的脸，嘴里发出细小的呻吟，他知道接下来要发生的事是他别无选择的了。

接口里的手指又加入了一根，大黄蜂哼哼着，他已经彻底失去了挣扎的能力。处机的对接程序需要很长时间的刺激才能激活，警车非常清楚，所以他忍耐着快要顶出前挡板的输出管，用上了机生最大的耐心为大黄蜂扩张润滑。

当指尖抵上一块凸起的垫片时身下的小机子像触电一样颤抖起来。警车抽出手指，也放开了对大黄蜂双手的钳制。该进入正题了，正好他的耐心也快用完了，输出管弹出面板抵在泥泞不堪的接口上。

大黄蜂本能地缩了缩身体，可是被完全挑起欲望的小处机处理器里乱作一团，他就像颗装在玻璃器皿中的能量糖果，任人宰割的美味。

“这不公平……”他瞪大湿漉漉的光学镜，用眼神请求冷面的忍者温柔一点，“你明明只是辆两轮车。”

“你该庆幸自己的初次对接对象是个两轮车。”警车抚摸着小家伙的面甲，“难道你喜欢卡车？像擎天柱那样的？”

“不、不是……啊！！”警车不等他说完便抬起他的臀部将输出管整个推了进去。一瞬间产生的强烈电信号让小机子直接尖叫着过载了。

处机的接口本就紧致，过载时的剧烈收缩夹得警车的管子生疼。他干脆把大黄蜂抱了起来，自下而上小幅度抽动，同时低头亲吻小家伙颈部的敏感区块，好让他快些从过载中恢复意识。

大黄蜂颤抖着机体重新上线了，他花了将近一个循环才明白过来对接还没结束，而自己正趴在警车的胸甲上，身体里坚硬的管子一下下顶上他的次级油箱口。

“专心，大黄蜂。”警车握住他的臀部向上提起，又猛地往下一按，痛和快感迅速又强势地夺走了他对全身机动传感器的控制，大黄蜂彻底哭了出来。

他死死抱住警车的脖子，但显然这不会减轻身下的冲撞。发声器仿佛不再是自己的，当输出管的顶端蹭过敏感垫片时他无法控制地发出呻吟。

两人的循环不断加快，机温窗口开始发出警告。大黄蜂的光学镜前开始出现白光，接口里烫得能把他烤化。他软软地挂在警车身上抽泣着，像个刚从培养舱里掉落的脆弱原生体。

警车紧咬牙关，他的散热风扇已经达到了最大转速，输出液压指针也在极值处跳跃。他直接关闭逻辑传出线路，合上光镜，在几次凶狠的撞击后低吼着达到过载。

也许过了几个循环，也许只有几秒，他才从过载的空白中恢复过来。看起来大黄蜂和他一起越过了巅峰，只不过小机子直接下线休眠了。

警车把大黄蜂抱上充电床，他拿出一块软布为对方清理流出接口的交换液，也擦去了地上不堪入目的液体，他突然觉得自己仿佛在清理犯罪现场。

也许他能擦掉地面上的脏污，但他修不好大黄蜂腕甲和胯部上深深的指印，而明天大黄蜂醒来时酸痛的机体还会进一步提醒他昨晚发生了什么。

冲动就像个小偷，随着黎明到来悄悄溜走。用不了到黎明他便已然意识到自己究竟在欲望的驱使下做了什么无法挽回的事。

他苦笑。也许大黄蜂说得对，他毕竟是个年轻的好动分子，线路里还流淌着对刺激和享乐的向往。

但作为一个电子忍者，他破戒了。

如果今晚大黄蜂没有突然造访，他便可以像过去的无数个夜晚一样强迫自己关闭所有传入神经，用冥想驱除火种深处传来的欲望。

忍者垂头丧气地坐在床边，在逻辑模块中寻找补救方式，然而得到的结果统统令人沮丧。

裂开的天花板缝隙中钻进一道风，一片树叶被吹落在大黄蜂面甲上，警车抬手为他轻轻拂掉，顺便抹净面甲上未干的清洁液。小家伙似乎感应到了什么，他咕哝一声转向警车，迷迷糊糊地勾住他的手指。

大黄蜂再次咕哝，只不过这回警车听清了。

“Prowl……”

他望着难得安静的大黄蜂确认他并没醒来，但是勾住他的手指怎么也甩不开。

运算式中的一个因素突然改变了，紧接着逻辑模块飞快地计算出一系列全新的结果。

他微笑着摸摸小家伙的头雕，轻巧地跳上充电床把大黄蜂抱进怀里，伴着风吹树叶的声音安心地闭上光镜。

【END】

 

今天早晨救护车一睁开光学镜就看到警车抱着一脸窘迫的大黄蜂站在门口，见他醒了，大黄蜂立刻慌张地对他做了个噤声手势。

“救护车，由于昨晚的一个……意外，我们需要你帮个小忙。”警车冷静地阐述着，他把大黄蜂放到维修台上，救护车一眼就看到了小机子装甲上暧昧的凹痕。

“什么！？”老救的愤怒几乎烧房顶，大黄蜂和警车都被吓了一跳，“炉渣！两个小炉渣！”

警车急忙上前解释：“我能保证没有伤到他的接口……”

救护车扭头就是一个扳手，他险险躲过，一滴豆大的冷凝液说着面甲流下……

“难道我还要夸奖你？！年轻机拆起来都不知道轻重吗！”救护车骂骂咧咧地给大黄蜂检查损伤，小家伙既害臊又害怕，哆哆嗦嗦地说：“老救……求你别告诉其他人。”

“哼！想保密就给我悠着点，不然……”医生手里的扳手闪着冷酷的寒光，两个年轻机用力点头。

【TRUE END·2017圣诞节】


End file.
